Gary's Adventure/You're Always Unwelcomed Here
This page serves as a walkthrough for the level "You're Always Unwelcome Here" from Gary's Adventure. General Information '''COINS: '''30 '''ENEMIES: '''91 (quite a bit!) '''DIFFICULTY: '''Easy (main level), Medium/Hard (unrequired activities) Walkthrough The level starts with a cutscene of Gary, slithering on the peaks of the mountains across. He accidentally falls off and begins tumbling down the mountain into a base of PlankBots. You begin to take control. Roll Gary to the left and right as he rolls down the mountain to dodge rocks. The first rock is in the middle, roll to either the left or right to dodge it. Then you are encountered by two rocks, one on the right and one on the left. Go in the middle to dodge it. You will see a rock on the left and center, go to the right to dodge it, and then you will see a rock on the center and right, go to the left to dodge it. SpongeBob communicates to you on his walkie-talkie, saying you can still jump while rolling. You will notice a trench is nearby, jump over it. The pattern of rocks encountered before repeats, but this time after every section of rocks there is a trench you must jump over. After you are done with that you will see a deep trench and two ramp-like figures. SpongeBob tells you to go to the left ramp to get over the trench because "left always solves the mazes". Ignore SpongeBob and roll to the right (don't worry, you won't die), you will land on top of a earthen pillar where the Rainbow Coin is. Using the left ramp causes you to just fall on the ground. Jump down to the ground and you will notice that there are many enemies behind you, countless enemies. SpongeBob tells you "you got in a PlankBot's base and so um, run". Gary will run very quickly and will find himself between two pillars. SpongeBob says you can wall jump between narrow spaces if you're quick enough. Wall jump between the two pillars to get to the top, you will be on a trail that circles around a mountain peak, with a sign pointing to the left. Go to the right instead and you will fall inside a small underground cave through a vertical, narrow, short tunnel, where fifteen coins are. To get back out, wall jump up the narrow tunnel. Go to the left now and you will see a small purple platform. SpongeBob is excited by this and says "ooh, stand on it stand on it!" Get on it and you will see a menu that has three options: "easy, medium, and hard". SpongeBob explains this is a button combo section, where you must execute special button combos in certain amounts of time in order to get across a large gap. The harder the difficulty, you get more coins: doing it on Easy gets you absolutely no coins at all, Medium gives you 5 coins, and Hard gives you 10 coins. The difficulties do not affect the button combos you must do, but rather the time you must do them in. In order to get all coins possible, you'll have to choose "Hard" mode, but it's very hard and it's suggested you just do easy or medium at this time. Easy gives you 6 seconds to do each combo, Medium gives you 4 seconds, and Hard only gives you two. Note: the seconds for difficulties vary between each of these platforms, as well as the coin prizes, so not all of them are like this. First, you must press X, which launches you to a earthen pillar (like all combos will on this one.) The next combo is circle. Then it is triangle, and then square. Then, "X+circle" appears, meaning you must hold both at the same time. It keeps on going, with "square+triangle". Then X+square+triangle-circle appears, meaning you must hold all buttons. These "+" repeat, but this time the "+"s are replaced with ","s, meaning you must press each one individually instead of holding it. After that is done it ends, and you are on another ledge, which has a steep path up. Rather than going up the path, go down it and you will find 5 coins, if you did hard mode on the platform then you should have all the coins now. Go up the steep path and you will encounter 10 PlankBots, all of which you should kill by punching them. At the top of the steep path is a water gun. SpongeBob says you might be able to short-circuit all of the PlankBots with the water gun and it could be a handy gadget. Gary automatically picks it up and is suddenly pushed off the ledge down into the crowd of enemies by a large PlankBot. SpongeBob says you can use R1 to fire the water gun. The enemies chase after you and try to attack you (there are a total of 80 PlankBots). Spray all of them down with water. This won't be easy, but thankfully the walkthrough has some techniques that might work. There are several earthen pillars scattered around that you can climb since there is green slime on them. But be careful, some of these pillars have blue slime on the other side of them that enemies can climb up. From these pillars you can spray enemies without them being able to get you, but it's sometimes hard to get them next to the pillar in shooting range. A gel sprayer can be found laying on the floor as well as blue gel canisters. Spraying this gel on them will cause them to bounce like crazy and they will have a hard time moving where they want to go, which is clever for getting them away from you, but it makes them a harder target. After killing them all, the PlankBot that pushed you off the ledge comes down, he is very large and is a boss fight. First, he slams his fist down on the ground which bounces you up unrealistically high onto a ledge that is thin and limits you to movement of a 2D platformer. SpongeBob notices that the PlankBot is waterproof all over except for the top of his head, and that his arms have wires cut in half that are sparking with electricity. He slams his fist on the surface, when he does this make sure you are airborne because he will breifly electrify the surface. He does the same with his other hand, which also electrifies the surface briefly. Dodge it. Then he will turn his hands into fists, put his left hand on the surface and the right hand just above his left and he swings them at each other. While this happens get on his lower fist and jump to his right fist before he knocks you off. Hold R1 and you will be able to spray from here, do this quickly or he will shake you off. He repeats his pattern, but this time he slams his fists much quicker. This time when he crosses his fists, the sides of his fists have sparking wires. Jump to the top, this time minding the electricity and spray his head, infuriating him. He does the fist slam section insanely quick. Try to dodge it (it's very hard to) and then you will be in the fist cross section. He does it quicker than usual, the electricity is still on the sides and this time when you get to the top he uses a jetpack to boost himself and he takes the bottom fist and puts it on top and tries to slam you with it. He keeps switching the fists and gets progressively higher, until when he switches his fist the fifth time he begins to laugh. During the short time he laughs be sure to spray his head. He will stop laughing and do it again, but every five switches he will laugh. The first time you spray is head during a laugh he will drop you and short circuit, then he will explode to reveal a walkie-talkie inside. You pick it up and hear Patrick, who reveals he has been trapped by an enemy and was hidden somewhere in the mountains (the same mountains you are in). He tells you there are three groups of PlankBots who are attempting some crimes and that each one possesses a remote with a button that will unclasp one of the three locks on his cage. He encourages you to stop them, get the remotes and set him free. He tells you the first group is planning to rob the Bikini Bottom Bank and the group is particularly stupid. He says he left a recording tape somewhere in the mountains that could clip some audio from PlankBots and might serve some use in tricking them into doing something, as long as you look like a PlankBot. Gary meows repeatedly, showing subtitles at the bottom of the screen: I'll tell them to play Heads Up Seven Up and spray them when they have their heads down with some audio clips and dress myself up like a PlankBot. Patrick says that's a good idea, but they'll reach the bank in only five minutes and he had better hurry. Gary slithers away in search of the audio clipper and stuff to dress himself up like a PlankBot. The level ends. Category:Video Games